In Scott We Trust
by Ififall
Summary: "Secrets at Work" A/U - when a Mystery boss Torments their friends, Mason drags Scott into investigating.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Scott and Mason Slash.

* * *

 **A/N:** From the Otp- prompts tumblr site.

* * *

 **A/N:** " _We've worked in the same place for years, but I have no idea what you do_ " Prompt.

* * *

"Scott! Where are the Double Chocolate Chip cookies and the Yuzu Citrus and Cream Ice cream?" Mason huffed.

He ran through the hallway and dumped his coat and his ass, on the sofa.

"Wow has today been that bad?" Scott asked, from the kitchen.

* * *

As Mason heard him opening the cupboard, his reminded himself not to get too angry, his boyfriend would only worry. He came out with a plate of cookies and Mason replied with a tired smile.

"That new Invisible Boss that we've never seen, _he demoted Malia_!" Mason explained. "She was the best media director. She was great at Controlling all the promotion. Now she's just a sales rep! They didn't even give her a reason!" He said biting into a cookie.

He watched Scott smile at him sympathetically. Both guys worked in the same company, on the Third and Ninth floors. Mason handled purschasing, Scott dealt with accounts. They had first met when Mason had to ask the finance Team for a favour. He was sitting on the sofa watching the wide-screen Television when Scott started talking to him at the Water machine. They bonded over Lacrosse and the _SAS: Who dares wins_ show on Friday nights.

* * *

One night Mason stayed over, they'd been dating ever since.

Mason knew that Scott liked to stay out of work drama, but this time he was so angry that he could not stop the emotion rushing out of his mouth. He put his phone on the table, it was vibrating.

"See that? Malia's been texting me all day, poor thing. she's super pissed. On my lunch break I'm going to help her find out who this secret boss is. Then maybe I can talk to him"

* * *

Scott chucked and stroked the top of Mason's head.

"From the rumours I've heard...this "secret boss" is suppose to be the Head of the whole company. There are so many Teams on each floor...how are you gonna find him?"

"I'm good friends with the IT Team. Clay's weird, but really nice. When I find out who the Managing Director is, his name is bound to be on that specialised list" Mason said with a determined nod.

* * *

"What will you say?" he asked, rubbing his boyfriend's back.

"Uhh...Why the fuck did you fire my friend? Re-Promote her Goddammit?" Mason smiled.

"Professional Polite and practical I see. What do you know about him? If anything?" Scott asked, grabbing a cookie from the plate and breaking it in half.

* * *

"I know he's an Alpha with a stick up his ass. At least _he will be_ when Malia's done with him" Mason teased.

Scott gave him the other half of his cookie and sat on the sofa. "I know you and Malia were really close too close...I've heard. But if you get too obsessed with it, it might bite you in the ass. Stay out of it. She should be thankful that she's still got a job"

"But her pay has been cut in half and everyone's talking about her. I've gotta find this Alpha asshole. It's the only way I'm going to cheer her up" Mason decided.

* * *

"And...what can I do to cheer _you_ up?" Scott asked tracing his finger softly against Mason's thigh.

"There's a bunch of stuff. The dishwasher needs emptying and you haven't mowed the Lawn in like...a month, so get started!"

"Mase..." Scott moaned.

"I'm going to do some research on the work Intranet. We can access it from home now. You can cheer me up later" Mason promised, getting up and kissing his confused partner on the forehead.


	2. McCall is Calling

"Hi, McCall Speaking?"

"Hey Scott, I'm on a mission to find this Alpha Ass-wipe! I'll text you when I'm at the library Stay tuned!" Mason said while his Boyfriend ended the call.

Sure doing research with the IT Guy set him on edge a little. Clay was a nice Guy, but he stared at him too much and would find any excuse to touch him. Even it was just in a friendly way. Mason told himself not to worry...Clay understood that he was taken. The first person that they were going to see was one of the company's lawyers called Ray Friske.

* * *

He nodded at Mason and shook Clay's hand as they came in.

"Well Boys what can I do for you today?" He asked brightly.

"We were hoping we'd be able to see your records on upper Management" Mason asked.

"Can I ask for the reason?" Ray asked fiddling with his pale orange and Blue tie.

"IT reasons" Clay said pointing towards his badge.

* * *

"And you… _you're_ IT?" Ray asked pointing at Mason, but looking at Clay for consent.

" **Both of us"** Clay said with a nod. Luckily, Ray didn't ask Mason for his ID. Within Half an hour both guys were looking at the case files of upper Management on each floor.

"Clay, you don't have to look at the cafeteria guys" Mason said with a grin

* * *

"Well it may be helpful to get some dirt. They haven't put Daddy's favourite food on the menu for months..."

"Daddy?" Mason squinted.

Clay hadn't talked about a boyfriend. But if he did have one. He was happy for him. They were friends, just work friends. they didn't spend time together outside of work. Clay had tried to ask him out a couple of times. To a club or the local Sandwich place down the street, but Mason wasn't going to go, unless other people went with them.

"In here, it says...CEO files are John young's issue. He's on the Fourth floor, let's go" Clay said. They thanked Ray, giving him the files back. Politely Clay called John on his work phone to arrange a meeting. Surprisingly to Mason they met outside where the agency workers usually smoked.

* * *

"Paperwork is all we're getting right?" Mason teased. "Are you okay Mr Young"

"Yes, It's just there are no cameras here. My Boss Patty Hewes. She's got eyes like a Hawk" He said giving Mason a leather covered file.

"Here you are. CEO's…. hopefully that will take you to the higher ups"

"Thanks Mr Young" Mason said.

"Call me John" John said with a warm smile. "Malia does a good job around here so…."

* * *

"Tell me about it!" Mason sighed.

"Maybe I can, Over a _coffee sometime_ " John grinned.

"He's got a Guy Mr Young, come on Mase" Clay said turning Mason away.

* * *

They both had to go to work. Clay said he'd keep digging and send him updates. It was a busy day at the office. Lori Rohr was running him ragged. The Moore case hadn't been filed yet, the emails the Molina did promise to send weren't loading. He thought about calling Clay went he'd heard an Glass breaking scream. Before he knew it ambulances and Police were outside the building.

Mason couldn't do anything. Employees were told by email to stay in their offices. It didn't stop him from trying to find out what had happened. At lunch Clay came up to him and asked to speak to him privately. He excused himself from Lori and Erica.

"What the hell was going on? I've texted most of my friends, they're okay but..."

* * *

"Apparently it's John.."

"The one we talked to?" Mason said.

"Yes, he was hurt pretty bad, but they're having a hard time finding out who..."

* * *

"Clay enough chatting lets get moving!" Clay boss Roy warned.

"Sure Thing Boss! Here's a number that Patty had hidden. "Labelled "Top Lead Alpha" Let me know who's on the other end" Clay said with a wink.

After Lunch, with the Molina email loading and Kira stomping back and forth on her phone, Mason called the secret number when his colleague left. He was Unusually nervous. This "Top Lead Alpha" probably wasn't even in the building. He was probably in a helicopter somewhere. Maybe he was Sitting in a deck chair on a beach or playing golf with his friends in his mansion gardens….

* * *

 _"Yeah? McCall Speaking?"_

"Shit!" Mason hissed as he froze.

"Mason?"

Mason ended the call got back to work. He quickly Texted Lori to ask her for a place to stay for tonight.


	3. Mask Farce

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

This had to be some kind of mistake. He prayed that Scott wouldn't show up. Like the perfect employee he finished his shift. He felt like walking out there and then. But he couldn't, his boyfriend would know. Mason guessed _knew_ that this was a mistake. Scott couldn't have been the boss. He was a Were, but he was sure that he was Beta. This had to be a misunderstanding. Even if this was a lie, it had to be a little protective one.

Like The time Mason lied about not taking the Tomato's out of Melissa's salad. Or the time Scott lied about doing the laundry when it was still in the hamper. Or when Mason denied that he had a crush on Brett, and then talked about Lion's in the wild. These were small lies they both got over. Scott would never lie to him about who or what he was.

* * *

Except for Mason everyone they knew were supernatural. Scott didn't have to lie about anything. When his shift was finished he drove Lori to his place to get clothes for his sleepover at her place.

"Woah that's a ton of clothes there" Lori said.

"Don't worry they're going in the garage" Mason said opening the door and chucking them in. She didn't ask any questions. They went to Lori's place. She was still living with her whole pack, but she reassured Mason that no one was was in. Well no one that would judge him anyway. Mason was just making himself at home, digging his hands into Lori's toffee popcorn when Brett tapped on the door.

* * *

"Hey, you've got a visitor"

"Clay's here?" Mason asked.

"Not quite" Scott said pushing the door open.

* * *

"I texted you, I'm not back until tomorrow"

"I know, but we've gotta talk. _Alone"_ Scott said He looked at Brett who looked at him blankly back.

"This is _my_ house" Brett said with a shrug walking in the room and immediately sitting next to Mason. Scott sighed before sitting in the opposite chair. He didn't know where to start.

* * *

"I know that you probably have a lot of questions" Scott started.

"Don't worry. Just because you answered the phone, it doesn't mean you were the Alpha Boss"

"It's complicated"

* * *

"You're not an Alpha, and I know you wouldn't lie to me. I know you inside and out" Mason nodded.

"We need to talk about disclosure agreements, why don't we go home, and you can sign some papers for me" Scott said gently.

"Why? I have nothing to tell my co-workers. You have nothing to do with this. It was a simple mistake"

"I don't think you..."

* * *

"So you know management. So what? This boss was an ass-hole. You're kind. I did research, this guys like a Billionaire, you can't be. Alpha's have red glowing eyes and they kill people. We don't have to talk about this anymore okay, I'll see you at..."

Mason paused as Scott frowned and turned his eye colour into a fiery blood-coloured red.


	4. Ready or stop

As Mason got up, Scott got up with him.

It never occurred to him. Mason never thought that Scott would ever be physically aggressive towards him until now. Now his Beta Boyfriend was morphing into a hulking explosive alpha right before his eyes. Brett stood by Mason's side and gave him a growl of his own. As the tension mounted Brett's Alpha Satomi entered the room.

"Brett, it's time to leave them in private"

* * *

"We can hardly trust Scott" Brett snapped.

"Brett meditation, _now_ " Satomi asked gently but they all knew that was an order. The Beta sighed. He Slid his hand down Mason's arm and scowled at Scott. Satomi pulled him out of the room before everyone was a witness to a supernatural cat-fight. The human sat back down and put his hand out as Scott walked towards him.

"Stay over there"

* * *

"Don't say that. You know I'd never hurt you"

"I thought you never _lie to me._ So, you're an alpha huh? Ruining people's lives during the day and killing innocent people at night"

"Most alpha's don't hunt. That's a myth. As for ruining lives? I run a business. Malia was treating my company like happy hour at hooters"

"Bull-shit Scott! She loved being a manager, she never would have screwed that up"

* * *

"Oh really? Is that why she came drunk to meetings she was supposed to host? She loves her job so much that she takes Two hour breaks? The CEO has got pictures of her trying to ride a fire extinguisher like a horse. One more fuck up Mase and she's gone"

"Clay and I, we did research. This mystery Alpha is a trust fund baby. Went to Harvard, owns properties in Iceland, Brazil and Greece. His net worth isn't disclosed on Forbes. He's apparently one of the richest under Thirty. He gives a lot to charity and owns helicopters Scott"

"Okay, so, you really read up on me"

* * *

"Helicopters? Scott in the apartment we're in, you had cold showers for a week because you didn't want to pay the plumber! I had to!"

"I tend to keep my financial issues private. I don't like to judged by Newbies and randoms ass-holes that want to use me"

"And I'm a newbie? I'm an ass-hole right? I'm just some random fuck that's gold-digging for that money? That secret cash that you've never told me about?" Mason asked.

His words are bitter, he can see how much they hurt his boyfriend. Or is this his Ex? He can't think straight.

* * *

"I didn't mean that. I don't mean you. I used to go wild, go travelling, waste my money. Then I got a wake up call"

Mason wondered if this was his "wake up" call. A chance to dump Scott and start afresh. He liked his job, but he didn't see what kind of future he had there, now he knew the truth. He looked around at Satomi's place, pretty much a mansion itself. Maybe god willing she'd let him stay here for a while while he sorted himself out.

"You're not staying here. _Even to crash"_ Scott said as if reading his mind.

* * *

"You own the Alpha company, but you don't own me. When you become an Alpha? Did you turn while we were together? Were you worried I'd judge you?"

"No, I was turned years ago"

"By who? What do you do on full moons? I read that Alphas turn during sex, and you've never once….so THAT's why you've always turned the lights off?" Mason drifted off aloud.

* * *

He always found it weird that someone with Scott's face, and that body would always want the lights off. But he told himself to stop being so judgemental.

"Sexy people have issues too" Scott would smirk as the click of the light surrounded them in darkness.

"Christ, you would wolf out when we…."

* * *

"Only in the early days, now I've leaned how to control it" Scott told him.

"I bet you have, with other guys!" Mason accused.

"No way, with Satomi. She taught me how to relax. It doesn't hurt to turn. I don't have a complex about wolfing out anymore"

* * *

"So then...why control it?"

"Cause I didn't want to scare you" Scott said.

As Mason was lulled by the calmness of his voice, Scott was able to sit by his side, without him freaking out. He put his arm on the sofa above the human's head, the way a shy date would when they'd be nervous to put their arm around them.

* * *

"I can't be your partner and work for you"

"Fine, pick your poison"

"I'll work for you only" Mason stated.

"Great. You'll just need to come back and sign confidentiality papers" Scott said unsteadily getting up.

* * *

"I'm not going anywhere alone with you"

"I figured you'd say that" Scott smirked. "That's why I've got a partner in crime"

"What?"

* * *

"Scotty! Let's whisk your Little Mason away! We can't have your human cutie pie blabbing the truth all over beacon hills. Let's go!"

"What's Stiles doing here? I thought he was the post room guy?" Mason asks in shock.


	5. CEO No

A/N: Strong Language.

* * *

"Scott? Stiles what's going on? No more lies, for fuck sake!" Mason urges.

Scott looks at Stiles and digs his hands in his pockets. "Stiles is a post room guy, but he's also my CEO. He's been with me since the beginning"

How lovely. So you knew he was a Were all along too" Mason sighed.

* * *

"Long story Mr Hewitt. You know the truth, we've gotta keep this contained. Unlike Scott, I read up on policy, we'll get you home, and you can..."

"Scott's place _isn't home_. I'm staying at Satomi's for now" Mason said.

"Understood, we'll get all your stuff and set you up here. Let's go" Stiles says.

* * *

Mason figures that Stiles is Scott's damage control. He agrees to go home. Brett makes him promise to call him later. On the way there Stiles keeps him occupied with stories about how Scott got turned, how his parents reacted, how he became the Manager of this huge company and why he never turned it down.

"It was a challenge for Scotty at first, but he's got tons of support from his family and half his friends work here"

"So pretty much everyone knew except for me, thanks Scott" Mason huffed.

* * *

"No way, it's a select few. If everyone knew, I'd get hate mail everyday" Scott said leaning back for Mason's hands but he ignored him. The ride back was awkward, but Stiles kept talking and talking and telling bad jokes about the Sexual harrasment policy. He'd barely stopped the car when Mason jumped out.

He went to the garage and the guys left the door open for him.

"Come up Scott, I'll show you where the disclosure papers are" Stiles said walking up to Scott's room.

* * *

Scott came up and shut them in. " **Wait, we have disclosure papers?"**

* * *

Stiles looked at him in shock before leaning on the bed. Scott frowned. He was sitting on Mason's side. He realised with with a pang of anger that it wasn't going to be Mason's side for a while. He looked at all of his boyfriend's clothes and valuables. He could hide something...Right? Pretend that he'd "lost" something and get him back to return it...That would work wouldn't it?

"What? Huh? Who? Scott you're the one that brought him to sign papers. Now you're telling me you didn't know we had disclosure papers? What's going on? Have you used up all of them? Mason hasn't been the only one? Damn, Scotty I thought he was your full time guy"

* * *

"He is! I...I didn't bring him here to sign anything"

"So you're just gonna turn the red eyes on and scare him to death?" Stiles sighed playing with Mason's watch.

"No" Scott shook his head surprised about how little his best friend knew about him sometimes.

* * *

"You gonna sack him"

"No"

"You gonna get rid of him?"

"Stiles, if you even consider that, I'll take away your post room privileges" Scott scolded.

* * *

"Look I'm not telling you to hurt him! Threaten him with the lawsuit, keep him silent, it stops him from going to the press at least"

"I don't give a fuck, if he goes to the press" Scott stated.

"Yeah right. Scott you can't be exposed right now. It's not good for the company, it's terrible for morale, and your employees need to trust you. Maybe you can handcuff him to the fridge and and Pay or beg him to keep his mouth shut"

* * *

"Handcuffing him to the fridge seems like a good idea" Scott teased.

"You also keep cash on you, so this should be easy"

"I'm not paying him to keep his mouth shut. But I don't mind begging him to take me back" Scott said sheepishly.

* * *

"Huh?"

"You really think I'm gonna let him go this easily?"

"Scott he's just dumped you. It's tough shit. I felt the same when Kat dumped me. When Paula dumped me, when Beth put cake in my face, when Taylor laughed at me...do you remember when Holly pants me?"

* * *

"I get it!"

"Good" Stiles said going under the bed to the drawer. He handed him a stack of confidentiality and personnel, and HR documents. Scott hesistated, thinking about chucking the papers out of the window until his friend put his hands on his shoulders and pushed him out of the door.


	6. Don't go there

A/N: Another chapter's on the way!

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys!

* * *

Stiles was the middleman. Helping Mason move into Brett's. Brett's pack offered to help. Stiles kindly refused. He could only imagine his friend's reaction, at Satomi coming into his apartment, taking Mason's clothes, his laptop his books, his files. Brett going into their room and taking all the bed sheets that he'd brought. It was easier to do it the human way.

Mason was settling into Brett's when a couple of days later he got a call from Clay. John was awake in hospital. They all hadn't known each other for that long, but Mason felt guilty. They got fruit , snacks and chocolate. The nurse let them in suspiciously until John told her it was fine.

* * *

"John I'm so sorry. We're gonna find out who did this, I promise" Mason said rubbing his shoulder.

John uncomfortably shifted in bed. He was stilll bandaged, his cuts were healing and he was attached to a drip.

"So...How are things?" Clay asked brightly.

"Besides having the shit beaten out of me, I'm great" John glared.

"Awesome!" Clay returned the excitement, while both guys frowned at him.

* * *

Mason asked if there was anything that John could have remembered. He struggled to lean up. Mason got by his side and he was able to haul his body upright. He reached over to sip his water before saying.

"I got a call from a "Scott" he wanted to meet with me. Next thing I know I'm outside in the smoking area, where we last spoke, getting kicked in the nuts"

"We'll check out all our "Scott's in the company" Clay said with a nod.

* * *

Mason didn't know why he didn't say anything then and there. It looked like Scott had a part of this. As happy go lucky as Stiles was, they both could have lured him through the back way, threatened him and took it further. But was his Ex really like that? That was the problem with relationships. The Two years they'd spent together was clouding his judgement. On the way back to work Mason reassured himself that he wouldn't get tangled with Scott again.

But there was no harm in reaching out to Stiles...

* * *

They were at the California apartment, Scott was looking up tickets to vegas. Fast cars, fast food, easy men, women and people. There was no harm in getting away for a couple of days. He had business sponsors to meet in vegas anyway. Stiles was by his side most of the time as always, trying to distract him with any girl, guy or high tech gadget that he could find. But at the end of the night McCall always went upstairs to a silent room, occasionally looking at the full moon. He laid there in misery in an empty bed.

He'd drift off eventually but it was far from a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Tickets booked?" Stiles asked.

"Yep"

"Yeeeeeeeaaaaaahhhh! Vegas Baby!" His best friend yelled.

* * *

"No for you just yet" He told him.

"Huh come on!"

"Before you go, I...want you to check on Mase"

"Check, see if he's told anyone? I can get a detective for that..." Stiles blathered.

* * *

"No, just _check up_ on him. How he is. What's he doing. Any new acquaintances any other job offers. If he really did take up Karate. That kind of thing"

Stiles smirked as he put his phone on his Boss' desk. " **New Acquaintances** my ass! You want every fling, every rebound, all the tinder dates..."

"There's files, plastic wallets, highlighters. Everything you see, hear, or think, I want it typed and printed" Scott shrugged.

* * *

"Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"I'm getting my holiday held up because you want tabs on an Ex?" Stiles said.

* * *

"Yep"

Stiles groaned and started playing with his Father's used empty pistol. "Scott, he's gonna move on. He and Liam could have had a friends with benefits thing. Theo bought him lunch once, am I supposed to chase that up? Mase is living with Satomi. Have you seen the size of Brett Talbot?"

"You don't have to go there" Scott challenged.

"Scott I think I do. I'm open minded. I can say it. We've got hot staff. Lukas works out, Liam's super protective over his best friend. I don't have to be a Were to see Brett making moves on Mase, even before the shit hit the fan. Talbot's a dick, but he's a **supermodel dick**. So what if they've made out? Brett could be banging little Mason on his creme carpet right now, who cares?"

* * *

Stiles dropped the pistol as the glare of blood red lashed out at him. Before he could even blink, Scott's fangs were out. The desk was toppled on it side. All the papers that he'd drawn up for the Condit cast were scattered on the floor. The Accountant profiles were somewhere under the bed.

Stiles followed the profiles to one, get the papers and Two hide from Scott. The roar shook the lampshade and made the game cases slide off of the book shelf. When Stiles heaved half of his body out from the bed, Scott was human. Pissed off, but human.

* * *

"Do you,...want Mase reports every month or every six weeks?" Stiles said.

"Every week" His friend ordered.

"Sure thing Amigo"

"I'll pay you extra of course" Scott promised.

* * *

"Great, more the Vegas dough, the better" Stiles muttered holding his out as his best friend walked towards him.


	7. Freezing the Heat

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys!

* * *

He needed a break. The new Team Leader position was coming up. If he really wanted it. He'd need to put in the effort. Meaning lots of over time. He heard the shifts where Eight hours per day. He'd offer to do Nine. His Manager Russell would love it. In the Mean time, Mason had decided to go out tonight. He'd had Malia and Kira by his side. But as soon as Malia reached the bar, she was ordering every drink under the sun. He knew Kira would have to be her baby-sitter.

"Kir, I can help too" Mason said.

"Not if she turns in front of everyone, have fun! You;ve worked your ass off this week..."

* * *

"Speaking of _your ass_ " Malia points, "Someone's liking the view"

He follows Malia's words...and her finger. She right. He looks over to his right. There a guy nearby... obviously staring. Mason tries not to pay him any attention, until Malia literally calls the guy over.

"Mal!" Mason whines.

* * *

"Mase stop, you gotta move on from that drip Scott. You may as well start now" Malia pushes.

The stranger takes confident strides and before Mason knows it he's getting asked questions while Kira and Malia are partying away. It's got to be said, the guy is hot. He's tall. Most guys are taller than Mason. But this guy's over Six foot. His head is shaven, he can tell he commands respect because of the way the other guys are looking at him, and avoiding him.

"I'm Trevor" The guy says holding out his hand.

Mason's only brushed his hand before mysterious "Trevor" is pulling him gently across the room, into a corner.

* * *

He's huge and Mason let's him crowd him. He smells good, of Alcohol and musky cologne that he probably hasn't heard of. He backs against the wall as Trevor leans down to meet his mouth.

"You okay?" Trevor asks.

"Yeah of course" Mason said.

* * *

It's not like the guilt is pounding in his chest. Mason's been "Single" for a few weeks now. It's not like he's imagining Scott arm instead of Trevor's. Or the way that he used to hold the back of his neck when they made out. This guy is quite rough though. He can feel the taller man's squeezing his wrist. Trevor bites his neck hard, he's knows he's drawn blood.

"What's that smell?" Mason asks pulling back.

"Hmmm..." Trevor grins.

* * *

It was the deep dry, warning smell of wood, smoke, the threat of burning. But Trevor's not looking around guessing. He is kissing Mason harder. Mason pushes at his chest but it's like putting his palm against a brick wall. "Relax" Trevor hisses into his ear. This was supposed to be a little fun. It's quickly become a Nightmare as Trevor presses his heaving body against him. The guy's hands are wondering in lower, private directions. It's making him gag.

This Trevor is making him sick...

"Fire! Fire!... Mase!" Malia yells, running towards the pair.

* * *

"This is a private moment love" Trevor sneers.

"I said **FIRE** are you fucking deaf!" Malia screeches. before Trevor can open his mouth, Malia is growling and he's tossed to the side like a sack of potatoes. If he didn't realise they was supernatural, he believed it now. In a flash Kira is by Malia's side reaching for Mason's arm as well.

"Let's go, you're okay right?" Malia said casting a glare at his hickie as both girls marched Mason out.

"Thanks Ladies...I'm certainly okay now" Mason grinned, just glad to be safe.

* * *

Scott takes of his cap and shades. Before he gets out of the car, his handlers, get out. His handles are hand-picked security. His lips twist as he frowns at the guy with the Pink and Yellow Mohawk. He was Stiles' choice. The Security are going to carry his things upstairs, and then stay at the nearest hotel.

He has keys and let's them all in. He carries on walking through the hallway, when he hears a groan.

"Arrgghh!"

* * *

He rushes through the hallway, to see one of his security on the floor holding his stomach.

"Carlos?" He murmers. The Were, looks up and smiles.

"Hey Mom...you can put the bat down now..."

* * *

"So the security is back I see. I think they need new training" She said.

"Vegas is treating you well _I see_. I've just gotta relax here for while" Scott asks.

"You know I love having you guys here! What time is Mason coming?" Melissa asks.


	8. Mom Ring's True

Thanks for the reviews guys!

* * *

So...where's Mason?" His Mother repeated.

Scott flinched ever so slightly. His Boyfriend's name stung his brain like a wasp. Seeing the way she said his name, harsh and expectant. Her eyes darting around like she expected him to do a Mission impossible through the ceiling. It was bound to happen. Most of the time the guys came to her place as a pair.

He remembered the first time he and his Mother had met. Mason was shitting himself. Constantly calling him throughout the day on what her favourite flowers, were, the best perfume, candy and wine.

* * *

"Relax, we're already going to her favourite restaurant" Scott said.

But The texts kept coming. He wanted everything to be perfect. When the time came, it was. Thw wine flowed, and so did the conversation, Scott noticed his boyfriend must have only had one glass. His Mother's new boyfriend, **Finn,** was talking about the benefits of Trump, when the were excused himself and went to the bathroom. He was just about to pull his pants down when he felt someone grab his shoulders.

"Woah"

* * *

"Babe, relax" Mason said.

"You frightened the shit out of me!" Scott chuckled, taking himself out and releasing himself in the urinal. "You uhh...finally into toilet sex?"

"Dream on! It's Melissa's boyfriend. Don't you think there's something a little...off about him?"

"Uhh...Trump?"

"Yeah, but Melissa said that he only says that to look cool with his friends. I think we should keep an eye on him" Mason said.

* * *

"Babe, relax" Scott teased. Mason playfully shoved him. They walked out together as Mason was still holding tightly onto guess-work.

"Finn's just controlling, he ordered for her. He over-takes every conversation, it's like Sixty degrees and he keeps putting his thick scarf on her..."

"Anything else Mason?" Melissa asks sharply. Mason pauses. He's about to apologise when she darts into the bathroom. Scott attempts to follow her. When Mason points out that he's about to rush into a public Women's bathroom. Scott remembers that shock, so clearly. That night, when Mason thought he'd blown it. He was so dead set on making parent's like him.

* * *

"She'll get over it" Scott said slowly rubbing his back went they'd got back.

"Me and my big mouth, I really fucked that up, didn't I?" Mason asks.

Mason roughly kisses him on the mouth. Scott follows him to the bedroom, hoping for a little more, but his boyfriend's too nervous and agitated. He sends her flowers and Candy as an apology, none of his gifts get any Thank you back. But that changed less than a week later. When Finn showed up at Melissa place at One Am and showed her what creature he really was...

* * *

Since then, she'd treated Mason like a second son. They both knew that he'd had moved away from his parents. He still kept in contact with them, constantly on the phone, and unplanned visits. But Melissa knew that it wasn't the same as living with a parent. Scott knew that she and Mason were bound to be in contact.

How much had Mason told her if anything?

He figured, that being the caring guy that he was, Mason hadn't said anything. He could tell. Watching her face. He could still pretend that everything was okay. That he and Mase were still a couple, still aruging over which Mattress to get from "Dream-divers" Still waking up hungover in bed after Tequila nights out. Still sharing a meat feast Pizza on Friday on the sofa in their work clothes, because they couldn't be bothered to get changed.

* * *

Scott knew he'd enjoy being with his Mom more than usual. The past was erased, he could forget that he'd fucked up, that he just allowed Mason to walk out of their bed, and their home, and his life...

* * *

"Hello? Earth to Scott? Where is he? You haven't left him to wheel in a huge crate full of presents have you?"

"No... Mason can't be here. Work conference" Scott lied.

I see. You've also come to see Patty haven't you?" She asked, waving him over to sit down. Patty Hewes was one of Scott's main clients. She was also a huge sponsor. He usually didn't have to deal with her in person. But every so often, her assistant Tom would call. She'd want monthly updates, database configurations, and financal spreadsheets.

"I thought you were dealing with the Cruz Induction, can't you get Stiles to deal with Patty?" She said.

* * *

"She's met him once...that was enough for her" Scott huffed as Melissa laughed.

"Sure! It takes a special type of "being to" handle him. How have you and Mase been?"

"Great, as always"

* * *

"I'm glad he's not here. We can finally talk properly" Melissa grins.

Scott looks at her in shock as she nods. He thought she loved Mason. What did she mean when she said, she was glad he wasn't here? He picks up the speed in her pulse. But she's telling the truth. Does this mean she'll be pleased when she finds out the truth?

"Why are you so happy Mason's gone?" He asked, licking the side of his lip.

* * *

"We can finally talk about your Mason's Birthday! The mystery is driving me **crazy** Scott! Have you FINALLY picked out the engagement ring yet?" Melissa yells.


End file.
